


Diary of a Mad Man

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early page from the diary of our favorite Mad Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary of a Mad Man

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet was made long ago and far away.

Moriarty was the king of Teflon Kings—the best kept secret in international criminal circles. His minions’ cow towed to his every whim. His financial coffers over flowed with the monies procured from the good, the bad and wretchedly rich. He had a client list that had a two year wait to have their ‘problems’ solved. Life for the consulting criminal was all too easy, too, too easy, and he was sooooooooo BORED.

He found no challenge in the ordinary people. He could watch hundreds of thousands die in terrorists plots that he backed. Misappropriating billions in stolen funds that he then re-routed to his many holdings; murder anyone who even thought of opposing him; and that was just before breakfast. The consulting criminal was omniscient, crime was his 24/7 life style and Jim Moriarty was born to do the dirty from a reputable distance. Requiring little sleep and only minimal amounts of nutrients to fuel a body built for death, destruction and Westwood couture. He was not evil, he was beyond evil. He was maleficence incarnate. 

Each night his techs scoured the net for signs. What was Jim looking for? He was looking for that mind as insane as his. He had no soul, no spirit and didn’t cling to life as other mortals did. Death was his intimate companion and oh how he longed for someone to make the world an interesting place. Wouldn’t that be grand?

Then the younger brother of Mycroft Holmes was brought to his attention. Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes. What was it with the squirrelly names anyway? Sherlock meant ‘bright hair’ but this Sherlock had dark curls. Oh, and the Ice Man as Jim liked to call Mycroft, he barely had hair at all. It was ever so humorous to the Prince of Despicable Darkness.

The ice man was easy to manipulate. Government bred those stodgy and stoic types with the imagination of a gitty midge. Jim smiled. Maybe his younger brother would come out and play. Could Sherlock be the one Jim had been looking for all his demonic life?

All Jim had to do was get his attention. His techs researched the ‘consulting detective’. Seems Sherlock had been interested in one of Jim’s earlier works. Jim even had a small trophy from that kill. He’d started out small, dogs and cats, then worked his way up to pain-in-the-arse peers. How good was this ‘Sherlock’? How to entice the Virgin to play the nefarious life and death game?

Yeah, the records didn’t lie. There were no girlfriends, no boyfriends, in point of fact no friends at all in his short and very unpleasant life. He presented as high functioning socio-path with delusions of grandeur, an asexual angel who worked on the side of the law. Could Sherlock be just what the consulting criminal needed in his life. 

Now there were two. Doctor John Watson had joined in. Sherlock's true heart. Moriarty could see it from that first glimpse. The way the boy looked at the small man with the eyes of love. 

This could be interesting. This could be fun. This could be just what Jim needed to sink his claws into. Jim plucked a few threads of the spider’s web to see if the boy had any promise. He watched as the dance between them started. Come young virgin, let me pluck out your eyes and swallow your soul. Let’s see what you’re made of Sherlock Holmes? Gotta love that spiky blood in my veins, gotta love the jet black death in my heart, gotta love me! Jim laughed like a maniac; a madman who would not be denied, nor deterred from his little 'games'.


End file.
